


Cinderella's Sisters

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix and Narcissa are furious with their sister for her marriage. They find consolation in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella's Sisters

Title: Cinderella's Sisters  
Written For: Harry Holidays  
Rating: NC17  
Wordcount: ~1200  
Pairings/characters: Bellatrix/Narcissa  
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa are furious with their sister for her marriage. They find consolation in each other.  
Warnings: BDSM

 

  
This is not a love story.

Once upon a time, there was a dark haired Cinderella, who married a Muggle and lived happily ever after. This is not a story about her, either.

This story is about the two sisters of Cinderella. This is the story of the blonde and dark haired witches, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, who saw all the things they admired and all the things they loathed, mixed in each other. These witches were not, as fairy tale demands they should be, the ugly sisters of the original Cinderella tale. Both were beautiful and talented; but both, like their forebears, despised their Cinderella sister, who consorted with those whose blood was not the purest.

Our Cinderella – whose name was Andromeda – married on the fifth day of August. On the sixth day, Bellatrix and Narcissa made love for the first time.

“She is lost to us.” Bella’s fury showed in her voice, in her glittering eyes, in the violent strokes as she swept a hairbrush through her youngest sister’s hair. “Mudblood loving _fool_.”

“You’re hurting me, Bella,” Narcissa said. Where Bellatrix had hot, explosive rage, Cissa showed a cold, stony anger towards her sister’s marriage. Fire and Ice; the lava stream of an erupting volcano met the cold of Antarctica, and neither remained unscathed.

“I hate her.” Bella ignored her sister’s comment, until Narcissa turned and slipped long, strong fingers around her wrist, preventing her from continuing her battering.

“She is not worthy of our hate,” Cissa shrugged. “Gently, Bella, please, with my hair.”

Bella made a small noise, and Narcissa released her sister, who looked thoughtfully at the red marks on her wrist that presaged bruising. She did not apologise – Bellatrix never apologised – but her strokes were more careful now, as she teased the tangles from the golden hair.

“To throw herself away on someone so unworthy,” Bella continued. “Not even a half-blood, although that would have been almost as bad. Not even a pure-blood of bad family. A _Mudblood_ ,” she hissed.

“Would anyone be worthy of the attention of a Black?” Narcissa asked, lazily tilting back her head to look up into the face of her sister. “Lucius Malfoy has been paying me attention lately, you know: would he be respectable enough for me?”

Bella sniffed disparagingly. “Malfoy. That he should dare even to prostrate himself at your feet, Cissy. Oh yes, a pure-blood, certainly; better still, a rich pure-blood. But still, not a Black.”

Narcissa’s eyes looked straight into her sister’s. “Then with whom should I find my pleasure?” she asked, tilting her head up and pressing a kiss against Bella’s thin lips. “With you?”

“You could do worse,” Bella said slowly. “Malfoy, indeed! Yes, you could certainly do worse.” She flung aside the hairbrush and pushed her sister down onto the bed, one hand either side of Narcissa’s body. “You could certainly” – she placed a longer, lingering kiss on Narcissa’s mouth – “do worse.”

“I thought so, too.”

Narcissa closed her eyes. Bellatrix was already becoming talented at Legilimency; and Narcissa did not wish to give up all her secrets – not yet. She reached a hand round Bella’s back and threaded it through her dark curls, pulling them down around Bella’s face so that they fell onto her breast and mingled with her own gold locks.

“Light and shadow,” Bella mocked.

“But which is which?” Narcissa murmured gently, eyes still shut and a faint smile on her lips.

“Is there a doubt?” Bella caught Narcissa’s hands and dug sharp nails into the palms. “But you don’t mind, do you, Cissy? You like the dark side.” She laughed. “Don’t you?”

Narcissa’s eyes opened, and she fixed a long, blue-eyed, innocent gaze on Bella.

“Yes,” she acquiesced. “I rather think I do.”

Bella lowered her mouth and kissed Narcissa hard, those nails still digging into her hands. Narcissa, leisurely, returned the kiss, her own softness contrasting vividly with Bella's violence. Indeed, Narcissa seemed soft all over as Bella's sharp, angular hip bones pressed into her thighs, as her small hard breasts rubbed against Narcissa’s voluptuousness.

“Can Malfoy offer you this?” Bellatrix whispered in Narcissa’s ear as she moved erotically on top of her sister, rubbing against every sensitive point on her body. “Does he know what you – what a Black – needs and requires of him?”

“I doubt it,” Narcissa acquiesced; and forbore to say that Bella might not know either.

Narcissa trailed her hands over Bella, teasing the robes away from her sister's body. Bella was black-and-white beauty, her dark hair in contrast to the paleness of her skin; the same skin tone characterised Cissa, but her golden hair made the slightest pinkness of her cheeks and her lips more evident. Bella pushed herself up from Narcissa, ripping her clothes off with customary violence to the extent that Cissa protested.

“I wish you were less rough, Bella.”

“Do you?” Bellatrix's dark eyes gleamed. “And I thought you liked it rough, Cissy.”

“Will you mend the robes you've torn?”

“I? Do a House Elf's job?” Bella laughed. “I think not. But you'll do everything I say, won't you, Cis?”

“I might.”

Bella caught up Narcissa’s mistreated robes, and tore a strip off which she used to bind her sister's hands above her head. Cissa, lying quietly beneath, said nothing as she watched Bellatrix's actions.

“You like the dark side,” Bella mocked again. “Who will mend your robes now, Cissy? Are they rent beyond redemption?”

“You'll buy me more,” Narcissa replied calmly.

“That's right. But money can't buy this, can it?”

And Bella fell on Narcissa, ravishing her with hands and mouth alike as Cissa undulated against her sister. Bellatrix was violent but careful; she knew, even this first time, just how far she could go with Narcissa – those liberties she could and did take vying with those she would say she 'chose' not to perform. Another strip was torn off Cissa's robes and used as a gag; yet another, Bella wielded like a whip, bringing the material down with a sharp slap on Narcissa's skin. Bella was wild with power, her nipples hard on her small breasts, her hair disorderly as she moved, her face flushed with desire and control. She was punishing Narcissa for Andromeda's sins; using anger as a stimulant to passion. She scored lines of possession on this, now, her only sister; seeking to bind Narcissa to her as she had not succeeded with Andromeda.

Behind her gag, Narcissa smiled.

She allowed Bellatrix the control of her body, allowed Bella to vent her frustration whilst it served to please her. For Bella brought not just pain but searing pleasure; her attentions were welcome whilst she stayed within Narcissa's limits. Bella's power was freely given to her by her sister, who reaped her own reward in silent, ecstatic, orgasm, again and again.

By the time Bellatrix untied her sister, Narcissa was sated and complacent. In two days she had lost a sister and gained a lover.

Cinderella's sister was pleased with the exchange.


End file.
